1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to panelboard assemblies and more particularly to an improved bus stab for use in a panelboard assembly.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In a typical panelboard assembly such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,105,173, 3,134,050 and 3,173,063, generally planar bus stabs extend from respective bus bars supplying electrical power. Circuit breakers which connect the bus stabs and bars to the various circuits carry a spring metal clip or terminal adjacent one end for engagement with the bus stab to extend an electrical connection from the respective bus bar.
While the described arrangement works well, it is desirable to improve the heat dissipation and the character of the electrical connection to the bus stab.
Another type of circuit breaker known as a bolt-on circuit breaker is disclosed in application Ser. No. 748,607 filed by Erickson and it utilizes a foldable strap terminal, which has one end bolted to a bus stab. It is also desired for the bus stab to accept either a spring clip type circuit breaker terminal or a bolt-on type circuit breaker terminal.
In a copending application Ser. No. 842,432, filed Oct. 17, 1977 filed by Diersing, Schweikle and Stanback, an interior assembly is provided with an insulated mounting rail or rib along each edge of the assembly and the bus stabs are located therebetween. Each rib is used for engaging an end of the circuit breaker housing spaced from the terminal connected to the bus stab. It is therefore also desirable to provide a bus stab which can, in addition to accept both a spring clip type terminal or a bolt-on type terminal, also facilely receive a circuit breaker having a housing secured to a mounting rail spaced from either end of the bus stab.